


The new titan

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: A new titan is born...what will she do?! Find out!





	The new titan

**Futanari titan x fem zavala fem cayde, ikora, amanda, eris, fem lord shaxx, petra, and queen of the reef 18+ read at your own risk**

  
  
  


**Warnings:huge cocks, ahegao,  rape, gore bestiality(technically the enemies count as beasts also we don't know what female fallen hive ir cabal look like so i can go nuts…) mind control at points**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Eyes up guardian…”a female voice spoke to her, the Titan groaned a bit, turning over on her side, she shook her head looking around with blurry eyes she noticed the ghost.

  
  
  


“I'll explain later… for now, you need to get up,  we need to find a weapon”The guardian groaned a bit grabbing her head, turning to the left she spotted her helmet, grabbing it she put it on before shakingly standing, afterwards she walked the awoken female growled in pain walking forwards as the ghost told her, she strolled into a building and gasped as a creature crawled thru the window she fell on her ass in fear.

 

“Fuck!”she yelled in surprise.

  
  


“shhh! It's a fallen...if we don't get spotted they won't see us…”the ghost mentioned, the guardian dusted herself off, standing up straight walking up the stairs.

 

“Good traveler….”The ghost said in surprise as she and the guardian saw all the fallen.

  
  


“We need to move now! There's a weapon!”The ghost yelled and as if on autopilot, the titan rushed and slid to cover grabbing the auto rifle, it had a cracked lense but she could deal with it. She rounded the corner only to see no one she crouched to keep her head from view just in case as she strolled forwards.

  
  


“Trip mines! Don't touch them…”The ghost warned.

  
  


“Gee...I Wonder what happen if I touched the scary red lines, shut up!”the guardian whisper yelled in anger.

  
  


“Ok ok jeez…”The ghost groaned fading away, the guardian growled walking down the hall turning a corner, she gasped as a dreg appeared from the vents, the dreg aimed to slit her throat but the guardian ducked and weaved to the left, grabbing the dregs arm her strength was way to much for the small dreg,  she was very easily overpowered, she crushed the dregs hand earning a pathetic cry of pain from the dreg that oddly satisfied her, she grabbed the blade and slit the dregs throat blood splashing on her helmet causing her to flinch a bit. 

  
  
  


“Fuck….”she growled, and pressed a small button on her helmet to retract into her suit”too much blood, no point in using it”The guardian readied her weapon as she walk crouched down, she drew her weapon as she saw a group of dregs and vandals in one whole area, she growled and with a warcry charged them by the dozen firing off her weapon aiming at the head the beast of her ability. 

  
  


“JUMP UP AND SLAM!”%he ghost yelled the guardian had no time to protest, she jumped off a crate high and then slammed down as hard as she could, causing a huge shock wave on the ground that vaporized each and everyone with a snarl she shrugged off a bit as she walked into the building menincily, she didn't feel like talking, she just wanted to get threw this mess of  situation she was in.

  
  


“We need to find a ship, if we do I can take you to the town we’ll be safe there “

  
  


The guardian growled”Boy you're just full of good ideas huh? Don't touch the scary red lines, next you want me to find a working ship?!”She growled cracking her neck, as she walked in the building lifting her weapon she proceeded to slaughter the dregs around a ship she actually found”Holy crap...I found one right around the corner”.

  
  


“See? I know what i'm talking about!”the ghost yelled suddenly a loud feminine like roar was heard,  a hand emerged from the tunnel, well four she took a step back as a female alien seemed to emerge it was actually beautiful, curvy in all the right places, impressive tits only covered by bandages, her face was gorgeous despite the mask covering her face to either breath or protect from bullets.( **ill picture female fallen looking more human to please the male one's)**

  
  
  


“ROAR!!!!!”The fallen wailed causing the guardian to raise her weapon.

  
  


“Things are gonna get ugly!”the ghost yelled the guardian began to fire her gun at the fallens head but the fallen bobbed and weaved and was incredibly fast, she growled as the boss smacked her into the wall hard knocking the wind out of the guardian, she groaned wheezing a bit ducking under another punch that caused a crater, she then wrapped her arms around the fallen and lifted her up with impressive strength even for a titan, she then spun her around and with a smash slammed her to the ground using her fist of havoc for extra damage, as she slammed her she crawled atop the disoriented monster and slammed her fist crashing down but, the fallen managed to grab her hand despite the pain and tossed her off, causing the titan to roll to the ground she groaned, as the titan looked down she noticed a metal pipe she lunged forward and the guardian lifted the pipe with a heavy swing, she slammed the pipe in the fallen's face causing the fallen to crash into the floor, she growled as the pip bent she tossed the pip to the ground walking up to the boss who was now bleeding from the nose, her face mask knocking off as well the titan growled as her eyes seemed to spark with arc energy, the fallen punched the titan right in the nose causing the titan to growl a bit rubbing her bloody nose, she cracked her her neck a bit and punched the boss in the face again and grabbed the fallen by the throat, slamming her to the wall proceeding to crush the windpipe of the fallen causing her to wheeze and whimper, as she tried so desperately to free herself but, the guardian was very angry it showed in her face, the fallen tried to shove her off but to no avail the guardian was just to strong suddenly she thought of an idea...she grinned and harshly dropped the fallen who wheezed for air coughing intensely.

  
  
  


“Why would i waste a fine piece of ass like yours?”she grinned and grabbed the fallen by her hair,  lifting her up causing the woman to whimper as she limply stared at her soon to be rapist.

  
  
  
  


“Wait a minute what are you planning on doing?! We have the ship just kill the boss and let's go”.

  
  


“....Shut up and go fix the ship”the guardian harshly growled, the ghost knew she had to listen...their wasn't really any laws against raping the enemy actually, but what she was doing was so disgusting and unethical.

  
  


“Listen what you're doing is absolutely not ok! You need to stop now and-.

  
  


“GO FIX THE SHIP!”she yelled once more, causing the ghost to flinch a bit she complied with the guardians orders.

  
  


“you listen to me bitch...you get to live if you do as i say...got it?”The boss seemed to understand what she meant, she had studied other worldly language, she begrudgingly nodded, the guardian dropped the fallen boss down and unzipped her pants showing a lengthy 15 inch throbbing cock it was at least as thick as a arm after hundreds of years with no sex the guardian was so ready for this, the fallen backed up only to realise she was against the wall, she lowered her head in fear of the behemoth of a cock.

  
  
  


“Be a good girl and maybe i'll be gentle….”The guardian said with a grin boss bucked in her lips in and slowly opened her mouth, if the guardian was gentle maybe it wouldn't be so bad….the guardian slid her cock into her throat, slowly growling a bit, she grabbed the fallen boss’s head she began to bob her head up and down on her huge cock, moaning in pleasure the fallen seemed to break down VERY easily beginning to swirl her snake like tongue all around her huge cock stroking whatever she couldn't suck, with two hands she then used both of her hands to rub each individual ball sack with her other arms as she sucked and slurped on her massive slab of meat.

  
  
  
  


“Ohhh….ohhh fuck….nnng….her ghost hows that ship coming along?!”the guardian yelled/moaned.

  
  


“I’m almost finished!”The ghost yelled as she tinkered with the ship, moaning in pleasure the guardian grabbed the bosses hair tightly slamming her cock down the others throat in desperation.

 

“sorry I….ahhhhg! I can't hold on much longer!”The guardian growled in pleasure as she roughly slammed her cock down her throat, hunching over the boss's head she held her head down forcing the fallens head up and down, with brutal strength the fallens throat ached and burned immensely, her throat easily bulged twice its size and her eyes rolled to her head  slobber covered the guardians cock as she fucked her face.

  
  
  


“Ohhhhh shit...fuck….i'm close oh travler please i'm fucking close!”The guardian roared out blasting her cum into her throat shaking in pleasure, as she watched the fallen gulp down her cum forcefully bulging out her throat for each swallow after 2 minutes she finally pulled away spraying cum on her face, causing the fallen to barf up cum and wheeze for air.

  
  
  


“Bend over! Hands on the wall and ass in the air you cunt!”The guardian yelled, the fallen flinched in submissiveness and turned around pressing her four arms to the wall lifting her baggy ‘shirt’ all the way up by her teeth, sexily staring back at the dominant guardian spanked her ass a few times causing her butt to jiggle,  the fallen boss to whimpered and whined, with a grin the guardian slid her cock into her womanhood, growling a bit she gripped the fallens ass hard enough to leave finger imprints in her ass the guardian bit her lip as she felt some rather strong resistance. 

  
  


“Your hymen huh….but it's much stronger than a humans….gonna be a tight fit bitch…”The guardian grabbed a fist full of the fallens hair and infused her cock with arc energy, before slamming right into her hymen, causing the fallen boss to screech out in pain the guardian growled in pleasure, ignoring her pathetic whimpering, the guardian began to pound into her pussy grunting like a animal as she fucked her harder and harder, the fallen began to cry tears falling from her eyes as she was so brutally fucked. The guardian never found a rhythm witch made it worse for the fallen because at certain times she would slam harder and faster than before, never faltering in her brutal thrusts she slammed her hands into the wall causing small craters where her hands landed, she roared in pleasure as she proceeded to pound her pussy harder causing the fallen to flail around messily screaming in pain/pleasure as she constantly was forced to take  her absolutely massive godly cock, at this point her cock bulged out her stomach soon her thrusts began to lift the fallen off the floor as she was fucked, she grew closer and closer to climax as did the guardian grow closer and closer to cumming.

  
  
  


“FUCK, OH FUCK, FUCK! FUCK, I'M GONNA….AHHHHG!”After not cumming for absolute years and having this new power she couldn't control it and released a massive blast of arc energy that powered the ship in no time, she then forced the fallen down on her cock hard blasting cum into her pussy, so much cum that the fallen began to twitch as she came and foam at the mouth her eyes rolled to her head and her tongue stuck out as she stood their limp.

  
  


“Nmmng...i think i'll keep you….is the ship fixed ghost?”The guardian moaned/ asked as she finally finished cumming causing the fallen to look a few months pregnant, she let the fallen drop but her cock was still rock hard as she blasted cum all over her body she grabbed the fallen by the leg and proceeded to drag her to the ship. 

  
  
  


“Yes ma’am...were ready to go”The ghost said transporting the three of them away...and just like that they were off.

  
  
  
( **Phew done! Took a while...but my first destiny fic is over! You're hate messages mean nothing just letting you know….I need names for the ghost the guardian and the fallen please! )**


End file.
